


A Convenient Memory

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has his standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Convenient Memory

Title: A Convenient Memory  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R for language  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Severus has his standards.  
Word Count: 176  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Warnings: Fluff!  
A/N: Written in honor of [](http://fbowden.insanejournal.com/profile)[**fbowden**](http://fbowden.insanejournal.com/)'s birthday today. She requested the prompt: Baby Oil. And hey, I'm even posting it while it's still her birthday in her time zone! Go me. *g*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Convenient Memory

~

“Baby oil?” Severus gazed down at the bottle in his palm, then up at Harry. “What exactly is the purpose of this?”

“It’s lube,” Harry said.

Severus scowled. “This is not lubricant. It has something to do with infants.”

Harry sighed. “I figured it would do as well as anything.”

“Indeed.” Severus rolled his eyes. “Must I remind you that I came to your home at your invitation? The least you could do is brew proper lubricant for the occasion.”

“Well forgive me for thinking that the opportunity to fuck would trump the type of lube I had,” Harry growled. “I suppose I should have known better.” Harry crossed his arms and looked away. “Way to lose the mood.”

“I had thought to give you the opportunity to top this evening,” Severus purred. “However, given your lack of preparation...”

Harry held up his hand as a jar came sailing towards him. “Oh, I just remembered, I still have some of the lube you made last time.”

Severus lay back, eyes glittering. “Somehow I thought you might.”

~


End file.
